Green Ranger (Tommy)/russgamemaster
Bio Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver is a Power Ranger veteran and considered a legend among the Ranger community. He is often considered to be the greatest Power Ranger of all time, having been part of four Power Ranger teams over the years. Originally used for evil purposes by Rita Repulsa, Tommy quickly turned good and helped the Rangers in defeating the forces of darkness. In doing so, not only did Tommy prove himself to be a worthy ally, but he became exactly the kind of leader the Rangers needed and was therefore promoted, taking command from the original leader, Jason. Tommy has gone through a number of power variations through the years. Originally the first Green Ranger, those powers ran dry and he became the White Ranger, the White Ninja Ranger, the Red Zeo Ranger, and the first Red Turbo Ranger. He is later the husband of Katherine Hillard in a possible future, the canonicity of which is debatable. After Tommy's adventures as a Ranger were complete, he went to college where he received a Doctorate in Paleontology in a mere six years (in "Shift into Turbo", it mentioned he was in the class of 1997, whereas in "Thunder Struck Part 2", it mentioned the others in the class of 2004, showing that Dino Thunder started in 2003.) He later traveled to Reefside and, in an effort to stop some of his mutations, became the mentor of a new set of Power Rangers. He later took up the mantle of a Ranger once more and became the Black Dino Ranger. After Tommy's adversary, Mesogog, was defeated, he retired from Ranger duty and is currently a normal high school teacher at Reefside. However trouble arose as Prince Vekar drove his enemy fleet onto the grounds of Earth, which forced Tommy's hand to unite the remaining Rangers to defeat The Armada. Class: Scrapper Gains Close Quarters Combat when attacking or attacked by Infiltrators. Performs a follow-up attack and attacks are guaranteed to hit. Passives Ranger Coordination - Applies Combo Setup to target before attacking. Joins in on attacks against enemies with Combo Setup. Dragonzord - may use Dragonzord to perform a follow-up or counter attack. This causes Staggered. Attacks Level 1 - Darkness Sword *Slashing Melee *One Enemy *3 hits *(self) Rising Up - gains either Strengthened, Focused, Fortified, or Agile. *(special) Adamantium - ignores the defense stat, but not shields *(enemy) Tenderized - takes extra damage from slashing attacks *(enemy) Wide-Open - takes extra damage from melee attacks Level 2 - Blade Blaster *Ranged Gun Energy Tech *One Enemy *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(enemy) Lock-On - taking extra damage from ranged attacks *(enemy) Blinded - next single-target attack has a 50% chance to miss Level 6 - Dragon Flute Drain *Electric Melee Energy Tech *One Enemy *2 round cooldown *5 hits *(enemy) Drain Stamina *(enemy) Drained Energy - all stats reduced *(all allies) Rejuvenate - restores health when used. *(all allies) Energize - restores stamina Level 9 - Dragon Ball *Electric Energy Melee *One Enemy *6 hits *(enemy) Static Charge - nearby electric attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. *(enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Slowed, Dizzy, or Exposed. *(enemy) Disoriented - single-target attacks have a chance to hit an ally. Team-Up Bonuses Big Guns Big in Japan - Power Rangers was adapted from Super Sentai, Japanese property. Dr. Familiar Fully Armed It's not easy being green Power Rangers Red in The Ledger Safety First You Have My Sword Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:TV Shows Category:Power Rangers Category:Doctor Category:Tech Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel Category:Scrappers Category:Tokusatsu